How The Mark of Athena Really Ended
by Yaya The Elf
Summary: Unfortunately, there was a, erm, "world-wide problem with the printers", so the ending to "The Mark of Athena" is wrong. The REAL ending consists of a gigantic green fist, pushing and shoving, ranting, and tons of furry rage from a satyr we all know and love by the name of Grover Underwood. Interested?


_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the Heroes of Olympus series or any of it's original characters, nor do I own the book quotes from "The Mark of Athena" that are present in this story._

* * *

How The Mark of Athena Really Ended

_Annabeth Chase's POV:_

"Percy," I croak, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Let me go. You can't pull me up."

He grips the edge of rubble, the only thing from keeping us from falling into Tartarus, and grits his teeth. The spider silk on my leg yanks me down hard, but Percy keeps a secure lock onto my hand.

"Never," he says. Then he looks up at Nico, who is 15 feet above us. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"

Nico's large, sunken brown eyes go wide. "But-" he starts to protest.

"Lead them there!" Percy shouts desperately. His voice quavers. "Promise me- WHAT THE HECK?"

Percy's sudden outburst makes me jump, almost causing me to let go of his hand. Then I see what caused this; out of nowhere, a gigantic fist flies down from the sky and lands right next to Nico, who jumps so high with fear, he almost falls into Tartarus. The fist seems to be made out of nature; vines, flowers, fruit, branches, twigs, and bushes, anything and everything that one would think about if someone had said "nature". A big, thick vine shoots out from the top of the fist, holding a knife like rock, and whisks past Percy and down to me. The vine uses the rock to cut the spider silk from my ankle. Once I'm free, more vines shoot out, ones lacking knives, and grab Percy, Nico and me, shoot us onto the Argo II with everyone else. Then, as we land on the ship, the fist flies up lands onto it as well. Once it hits the floor, the whole fist dissolves into nothing, leaving only in it's place…  
"Grover?!" Percy, Nico and I all scream. Everyone else just looks at the satyr in shock.

"Who is that?" Jason yells.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Grover screams. "IT IS I, GROVER UNDERWOOD!"

"Grover…" Percy says in hushed shock. "How… how did you…?"

"I've been practicing," Grover says, holding up his reeds. "But I guess you wouldn't know that, huh?" Grover glares at the three of us, particularly Percy.

"What?" Percy says. "Oh, come on, Grover. You can't seriously be mad at me for disappearing like that. It wasn't my fault, it was Hera's!"

"WHO IS HE?!" Leo yells, pointing at the satyr.

"This is Grover Underwood," I say. "An old friend."

"Yea," Grover says. "But I guess you guys have forgotten that!"

"Dude," Percy says tiredly. "Not my fault Hera switched me and Jason, you know that!"

"Oh, oh I understand that!" Grover says. "I understand that I couldn't help you all out at Camp Half-Blood back during Christmas-time, because I was searching for Percy! And I can totally understand why I couldn't help you Romans, because I had no idea that you guys even existed! But… but THIS? YOU LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS PLAN? YOU CHOOSE THAT UGLY OLD SATYR OVER ME? NO EXCUSES FOR THAT!"

"That wasn't our fault, Grover," Piper joins in nervously. I hope she's using charmspeak, because I've never seen Grover so angry before. "We, erm, didn't have time to invite you. Leo got possessed by a spirit thing and shot at the Romans. We had to get out of there."

"Then why didn't you invite me BEFORE you left for Rome!" Grover yells. "I mean, seriously! I could've helped you all! I'm very useful, you know!"

"We do know that," Nico nods. "And we're very grateful. Including now, you just saved Annabeth and Percy from a terrible fate!"

"Yea, bro," Percy nods. "Thanks."

"Oh, no," Grover says. "I just saved you two so I could make a point! That I do not like to be ignored! That I am useful and have saved your LIVES at least four times! And now that I have, and now that I have shown how useful I am by saving you two, I shall show you what would have happened if I WEREN'T here!"

"Whoa, whoa," Percy says, backing up as Grover starts walking towards him. "Hey, uhm, we get the idea, dude. And you can help us out now! Yea, we won't ignore you! Heh, heh… oh, come on, Grover! You're kidding, right?"

Grover smiles evilly. Oh, gods, he's lost it.

"HE'S NOT KIDDING!" Leo shouts, and Jason, Hazel and Frank all run to Grover, trying to stop him from pushing Percy over the edge. But they aren't quick enough; Grover pushes Percy into Tartarus.

"PERCY!" I scream. I look at Grover with pleading eyes. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm tired of being ignored!" Grover says. "And others agree with me! Like Tyson, or Clarisse, or the Stoll brothers! THIS IS FOR THE IGNORED!"

He runs to me while making a loud, goat-like scream.

"AH!" I scream.

"COME ON, GROVER!" Leo screams. "YOU NEED TO TAKE A CHILL PILL!"

And before they can stop him, Grover pushes me over the edge.

The last thing I see before descending into darkness is Grover yelling, "LATES!" and the fist coming back, enclosing on him and growing wings to fly away into the beyond.

* * *

_Yea, I know I made Grover out of character. But I wasn't really sure how else to make him except REALLY angry. And I have no idea if he can make an all-natural fist. But you have to admit, it's pretty cool._

_So anyway, I'm not sure if I missed something in the last few books or I skimmed something important over in the Mark of Athena of why he's not there... but seriously, I can be the only one wondering WHERE THE HECK IS GROVER?!  
_

_Oh, well. Hope you enjoyed this... whatever it is...  
_

_-Yaya The Elf  
_


End file.
